


Alabaster Specks

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (yeah right), F/F, F/M, Honestly way too much colour description, I'll try to keep this on a regular schedule, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, OwO a fluff?, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Shystablook, papyton, sansby - Freeform, something SFW? On my GunsAndSquips?, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sans’ left eye twinkled with sparkles of cerulean hope. Not once, in all his resets, had he ever seen the stars. He took them as a sign; a sign that this time would be different. That this time, there would be no more resets. Just saves. He squeezed the others’ hands, the soft rattle and sizzle caused by those actions audible through the quiet night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OwO what's this? A chapter fic? In my GunsAndSquips? Haha yep! I decided to actually do something with my life other than fanboy over my ships. Well, no, I'll still do that, but at least now I'll do it on a schedule

Finally.

It had been so long since any monster had seen the surface.

Sans’ usual prominent but lazy smile was brighter than usual. One hand holding onto his brother’s, and the other to his beloved fire elemental friend Grillby’s, he stepped past the barrier. Those three were some of the last to exit; the human, old lady from behind the door - who turned out to be the queen -, Undyne and Alphys, and pretty much everyone else had left.

“alright, guys. brace yourselves. this is gonna be bright. like, hella bright” Sans warned, shutting his eyes as the three of them walked out onto the convenient smooth ledge near the exit to the outside world.

He opened them. It was not at all like all the other times. The sky wasn’t a gradient of coral and cider as usual, instead being a deep boysenberry-denim with slight chiffon specks drawing out trails in the sky. The three looked up at them, amazed. Papyrus seemed perplexed; it wasn’t that bright. Grillby fixed his glasses with his free hand.

Sans’ left eye twinkled with sparkles of cerulean hope. Not once, in all his resets, had he ever seen the stars. He took them as a sign; a sign that this time would be different. That this time, there would be no more resets. Just saves. He squeezed the others’ hands, the soft rattle and sizzle caused by those actions audible through the quiet night. 

“wow. i expected this to be a lot brighter. but meh, seems that the sky had other sky-deas” he knew that that was hardly the best pun he could’ve used, but he was too transfixed by the alabaster sparks in the freshly-inked ocean of the celestes above them. He knew that the other two were too, since he recieved no groan or whine from the taller skeleton, and not even a slight hint of sapphire in the elemental’s flames.

The three sat down on the smooth rock, all leaning on each other, gladly thinking over their current situation.

Finally,

They were free.


	2. Chaotic Neutral ~ Anime Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO anime night?  
> Honestly just exposition and memes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that the title genuinely sounds like the name of a Touhou song?

Sans laid down in his bed, looking outside his window. It was familiar, yet so, so different. Snow fell to the windowsill as always as he watched out, his usual plastered smile more relaxed, and yet stronger somehow. He watched as the flakes fell so familiarly, almost like the stars now shining in the sky. They fluttered down, obscuring the quarter moon and yet highlighting it at the same time. A warm, soft light glowed from the lampposts outdoors, giving the whole area a sense of warmth despite the temperature being below freezing. 

 

He sighed in relief; it had been a week since they had all moved to the surface. Frisk no longer controlled the timeline, instead it was the nearly-resurrected Asriel, who, with Alphys’ help, had managed to absorb Chara’s soul, the former power source to the CORE and main source of determination for the resurrection experiments, who controlled it. He was still a flower, yet now had 2 fully-functioning souls, so he was truly Asriel by now. And he was strictly anti-post-pacifist reset, so there was nothing to worry about.

 

He got pulled out of his thoughts by the familiar tune he had set for his phone ringing from his nightstand. He picked up, knowing who it was despite not checking the caller ID.

 

“yo, flowerface. why are you calling me this late, isn’t it past your bedtime?” he snickered, still not being able to get over the fact that he was talking to  _ 2 kids inside a flower _ .

 

“We are HUNDREDS OF YEARS OLD SMILEY TRASHBAG” A familiar voice responded, before a soft voice retorted. “Please don’t talk to Mr. Gaster that way, Chara. Anyway! We called because Alphys told us to tell you to come by her place! Said she wanted to watch some anime with you, Papyrus, and Undyne!”

 

“Don’t call him  _ Mr. Gaster. _ He’s way too weak to be associated with the Great Doctor”

 

“But Cha- but Chara, that’s his surna-”

 

“I SAID SHUT U-” *beep*

 

Sans hung up. He didn’t want to be a part of this. Not in the slightest. Nope. He got up, checking the time. As he expected, 5:30pm. He didn’t think that their group anime nights would continue on the surface, but honestly, he was glad they did. Most often, they would end up becoming ‘Undyne and Papyrus watch anime while Sans and Alphys visit the Amalgamates in the True Lab so that they don’t get lonely’ night, but now that the melted monsters had all moved back to their families, it was probably gonna be more normal this time.

 

He texted the yellow dragon. 

 

*yo. sans here. can i bring grillbz? he’s kinda wanted to join in since the first but always had work

 

*Oh! Of course! U best bring fries tho, and don’t forget the borgers

 

*don’t sweat it. but you’re footing the bill

 

He smiled, pressing send and throwing on his signature fluffy blue hoodie and teleporting to his brother’s room; he was too lazy to walk. “sup bro. alphys invited us for anime night, wanna come?”

 

Papyrus perked up. “OF COURSE I WOULD, BROTHER! ARE WE GOING TO WATCH MORE OF THAT ‘HETALIA’ SHOW?” he asked.

 

“sure bro. after all,  _ italy  _ bound to be al’s top choice if you bring her your famous  _ pasta _ ” he joked, narrowly avoiding a bone thrown in his direction. For someone so lazy and heavy for his species and stature, he sure was agile. “welp. i’m gonna go get grillbz. see ya at al’s place, bro” with that, he was gone.

 

One hour later, everyone was at the surprisingly large house. Alphys, being the royal scientist, earned a lot more than the average monster, though still not as much as Sans, with his jobs as sentry, hotdog stand owner, and Royal Judge and Bodyguard. Not to mention humans valuing G way more than monsters. One single G was worth around $300, so it wasn’t hard for Alphys, with her 100G-per-week salary, to get a good house. Not to mention one of her best friends was an underground celebrity and quickly rising in fame among humans.

 

A loud chatter between Undyne and Papyrus talked over the episode they were watching, Hetalia World Series Episode 45, as Sans leaned on his old friend Grillby’s shoulder. A soft snort exited Alphys’ mouth when Poland exercised the ‘Poland Rule’ as she practically shoved fries into it. Like a nerd. Which she is.

 

About 30 minutes later, it all went to shit. Or got way better; depends on your viewpoint. Alphys and Undyne were aggressively making out, Sans was frying an egg on Grillby’s knee, and Papyrus just watched the anime, pretending not to be intimidated or panicking from all this chaos. 

 

That was, until the door was elegantly kicked down. “The star is here, darlings! And I brought the whole crew!” A particularly fabulous robot strutted in, boots that matched his lipstick - black and magenta - clicking against the floor. Behind him followed 3 ghosts, one alabaster, one daffodil, and one sage. Napstablook, Monique, and Calypso. The pearlescent ghost had a fish-like seafoam-coloured monster sitting atop his head, seemingly trying to calm the Calypso and Monique down from a seemingly heated argument over which was the better music genre - Swing or Techno.

 

The crew previously sat at the couch cheered, making room for the fabulous family of five. The three cousins all sat down on the couch, Calypso sitting beside their mom on Napstablook’s head.

 

“So, dearies, what are we doing this time around?~” Mettaton looked around, until he spotted the Full English Breakfast being fried on Grillby’s leg. He tutted. “Tsk, tsk, nobody has hotter legs than me. Not even a literal flame”

 

“wanna bet?” a sly grin came across the face of the one frying the food - Sans.

 

“Oh, you’re  _ on” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a train wreck. But an enjoyable one. At least I hope so


	3. Tick Tock ~ Sparks Of Love

After a lot of competition and several leg-fried meals, Mettaton’s body had ended up overheating, making him have to exit it in order to be able to do literally anything. So that’s what he did, posing as dramatically as what is practically a half-bean-shaped blob of bubblegum could. Oh well, at least they had some good food.

Everyone continued their hyperactivity; what had started as a casual anime night had descended into a chaotic party that could be heard all the way across the doodlesphere in a heartbeat. And that was no exaggeration, Ink was literally awoken from his nap all the way on Underswap’s island by it.

“enough bone-doggling! alphi, play the playlist!” a deep, drunk voice belted out as a small, flaxen-scaled dragon pressed play on her computer, blasting out Tick Tock by SharaX. Sans began to sing despite his drunkenness, sounding like the song was made for him to sing. Sans didn’t like admitting it, but once Alphys had introduced him to SharaX and Stormheart, he couldn’t get enough of their work.

He ended up inviting a particular fire elemental to the stage to sing with him. They sang together so naturally, Sans’ deep, smooth voice, like the sound equivalent of a smooth piece of onyx blending so smoothly with Grillby’s passionate but gentle one, reminiscent of a warm wind in August. Their soulstates seemed to synchronise; Grillby’s flames flickered blue, the same shade as the wisp of fire that Sans’ eye was emitting from the passion of singing, along with their synced soulstates. The taller’s sparks flickered into small hearts, the blue around his eyes spreading to the rest of his face. He took a quick glance at the small skeleton he was performing with, his usual big ol’ goofy grin more focused, his small fangs showing every time his teeth parted. The skeleton’s eyes met with the elemental’s, giving him a smaller, yet more confidence-boosting smile as an instrumental break began. They looked deep into each other's eyes, cyan-on-ink into frost white. They shared a quick moment, both of them with a cerulean blush on their faces, just staring at each other, before a duet part came up. They gave each other quick nods before returning to their performance, which was rather stunning, not even considering their drunkenness. They didn’t even notice the scaled lesbians hardcore shipping it in the background. The song eventually ended and they stepped off the stage. Sans gave Grillby a confused smirk. “what’s up? why’w’r’ya starin’ at me? do i have somethin’ in my teeth?”

“Did you just use a quadruple contraction?” Grillby raised an eyebrow, half-avoiding the question, half- genuinely curious. He took mental note of the lack of puns; it meant he was drunk off of relish.

Sans chuckled. “yeah. so?” he shrugged, bones rattling a bit under that insanely fluffy aegean hoodie which muffled most of the sound. He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Grillby shrugged back, opening his mouth to respond before hearing Looking Like This by Lyre Le Temps playing. “Well, that’s my call. Gotta dance, see ya”

Sans shrugged and returned to the couch to finish his popato chisps. He was just about to eat the last when a particular pink blob sat on his shoulder, whispering one quick thing thing. “I’ve heard of kissing by the fireplace, but never kissing the fire itself, darling~” he giggled before floating off fabulously. For fuck’s sake, he was gonna uninstall that bitch’s voicebank and replace every single syllable with “Fuck me Napsta, I don’t care if you’re my cousin!” just to piss him off once his body cooled down


	4. Cancelled

I'm cancelling this fic. I have no time to continue it. I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? I didn't proofread it because it's 11pm and I have to roleplay


End file.
